1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a TV system including an optical disc apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a TV system into which both a TV image receiver used as a conventional TV set and an optical disc apparatus for playing back and/or for recording video and audio data in an optical disc, such as a DVD, CD or the like, as a recording medium, are combined.
2. Description of the Related Art
In such an optical disc apparatus as DVD player/recorder or the like, it is widely known that, when a still image such as an on-screen display (hereinafter referred to as OSD) image, which includes a message for TV viewers, is displayed for many hours on a CRT (cathode ray tube) in a TV image receiver, a burn-in takes place on the screen of the CRT, and therefore, when such a still image is displayed for hours greater than a predetermined time, it is necessary that a screen saver is used to display an animation image on the CRT. It is also well known that the brightness or luminance of an image on the CRT in the TV image receiver is adjustable over a wide range (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H08(1996)-9311).
In conjunction with the above, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-112124 has disclosed that either the playback from a DVD is stopped, or the power supply for the system is turned off and transferred into the OFF mode, when a predetermined time passes after displaying a still image, such as a disc menu, in order to prevent a burn-in from appearing on the screen of a CRT, when the still image in the DVD is displayed for many hours.
However, there is a problem that the storage capacity of a memory therefore is greatly increased in order to store data of the animation images for the screen saver in the conventional TV system, as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H08(1996)-9311. In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-112124, furthermore, there is a problem that the disc menu cannot properly be watched, either because the playback from a DVD is stopped, or because the power supply for the system is turned off and transferred into the OFF mode.